Mahal
by saklawase
Summary: [Sori cuman ngedit, hehe] Ini semua bermula dari Yixing yang uring-uringan karena belum juga dilamar. "—tapi Chanyeol bilang, kemarin Joonmyeon minta ditemani beli cincin." Asik. Yixing kawin, Ma./ "Susunya Mas, susunya!"/ Random. (Sulay)


.

 **Disclaimer(s):** characters are not mine.  
 **character(s)** : Sulay  
 **genre(s)** : romens. Humor (ini sumvah, gak yakin). _Ini fic emang gaje dan ga ada niat untuk **menyinggung siapapun** disini. Karakter dibuat u/ kepentingan cerita so fix, **ini OOC.** Yang gak OOC cuman uangnya Suho *slaps* So,yang mungkin keberatan sama karakter disini, saya minta maaf._  
 **warning:** AU. BoysLove. OOC. bahasa campur-campur.

* * *

 **Mahal**

* * *

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang semarak di salah satu _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima itu. Sebuah pesta resepsi pernikahan digelar akbar disana. _Ballroom_ itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah pesta yang elegan dan menawan, dengan dekorasi dan pernak-pernik cantik disana-sini.

Suara musik yang menggema diseluruh ruangan, diiringi dengan tarian dan canda tawa. Ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai pun terlempar bergantian. Sorak-sorai, hiruk pikuk. Benar semua orang tampak berbahagia untuk si pasangan baru di pusat ruangan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk satu orang disana. Zhang Yixing—si pria— tampak terdiam di sudut ruangan, ditemani segelas sampanye yang sudah ia teguk setengah, memutar-mutarnya dengan malas di antara jemarinya. Wajahnya yang lembut berhias kerut— _ia tak menyukai pesta ini._

Bukan, ia bukanlah mantan kekasih yang sedang galau meratapi diri karena dicampakkan oleh salah satu pengantin disana _. Bukan._

Dadanya diselimuti oleh perasaan tidak suka, tapi ia yakin itu bukan perasanan cemburu. Ia sudah jadi _milik orang_ , lagipula.

.

Ia hanya... iri.

.

Ya, iri mungkin kata yang lebih tepat.

Zhang Yixing iri pada pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu.

Mereka sudah melangkah menuju gerbang pelaminan. _Pernikahan_. Acara sakral pengikat dua janji manusia yang mendeklarasikan diri saling cinta.

Yixing dan pacarnya kenal betul dengan dua pasangan itu, Xiumin dan Chen, kedua orang itu adalah rekan di tempat mereka bekerja. Ia dan Chen berada di departemen yang sama, sedangkan Xiumin menjabat sebagai _General Manager_. Mereka berempat bersahabat dekat walau berkerja di posisi dan lantai yang berbeda-beda. _Hell,_ bahkan dia ini **, ahem** , _si-Zhang-sangatkerensekali-Yixing_ **, ahem** , yang telah berjasa mencomblangkan dua orang anti sosial itu hingga sampai sejauh ini.

 _Iya. Iya. Terima kasihnya nanti saja, ya._

Yixing bangga. Yixing terharu.

Yixing trenyuh.

.

Ini jelas membuktikan kalau dia ini memang keren sekali.

.

Tapi dia merasa... dilangkahi.

.

Ia dan pacarnya, si Kim Joonmyeon— Iya, _si tampang ganteng kantong dalem_ yang sekarang sedang menyapa boss-boss lain di seberang ruangan—sudah berpacaran jauh lebih lama dibandingkan pasangan pengantin itu.

Tapi hubungannya sendiri tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apa-apa. Padahal kekasihnya itu adalah pimpinan di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja, tapi Xiumin dan Chen justru sudah selangkah di depan mereka.

Malu deh _. Malu._

Memikirkan semua ironi itu membuat kerutan di dahinya makin nampak, bibirnya kini ikut maju-maju beberapa senti.

.

"Kau seperti ingin menyantet Chen dan Xiumin."

Suara bernada gurauan itu memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Yixing menoleh malas pada Baekhyun yang kini menyeringai puas.

"Kenapa? Minder ya, Xing?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian yang makin lebar tiap detiknya.

Yixing melemaskan bahu, menghela nafas kasar,

"Wajar saja kan? Aku sama Joonmyeon ini sudah sesepuh, kami bahkan belum apa-apa, tapi dua orang itu sudah mau menikmati malam pertama." gerutunya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. "Aku kan merasa keduluan."

Baekhyun menyesap sedikit sampanyenya, "Memangnya kau dan Joonmyun sudah pacaran berapa tahun?"

"Berapa tahun ya..." Yixing mendongak, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke dagu, kemudian berdecak, "aku lupa. Tapi pokoknya sudah lama!"

 _Yixing banget._

"Ya ya, terserah," Baekhyun memutar mata. "Tapi aku yakin kok, kau bakal dilamar sama Joonmyeon tidak lama lagi."

Yixing meliriknya skeptis, menyesap _champagne-_ nya, "Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Survei menyatakan bahwa 7 dari 10 pengusaha kaya raya jaman sekarang lebih memilih nikah siri—"

"Nggak nyambung, Byun."

"—dan Chanyeol bilang, kemarin Joonmyeon minta ditemani beli cincin."

Yixing tersedak.

 _Agak lebay._

"Yang benar?" tanyanya dengan suara parau tapi _harap-harap-ngarep._

Dan satu anggukan pasti dari Baekhyun sudah cukup membuat Yixing menjerit _manly_.

 **ASIK—**

.

 _Anakmu mau kawin, mama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka pulang larut malam itu, dan Joonmyeon mengatakan ia ingin menginap di rumah Yixing saja karena jaraknya yang lebih dekat dari hotel dibandingkan apartemen mewahnya sendiri.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Yixing tak henti-hentinya mengamati tiap gerak-gerik yang dibuat oleh si supir—m-maksudnya lelaki yang tengah menyetir disampingnya itu— Asal tau saja ya, dia sudah melatih ekspresi mukanya di kamar mandi tadi untuk menampilkan reaksi terkejut terbaik yang bisa dia buat saat Joonmyeon melamarnya nanti.

 _Aktingnya buruk sekali, omong-omong._

 _._

Tapi semua tampak normal-normal saja. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Joonmyeon tetap kalem, Joonmyeon tetap berbicara kasual, Joonmyeon tetap kaya, Joonmyeon tetap ganteng, dan Joonmyeon tetap kurang tinggi.

.

Semua sikap normal itu masih ditunjukannya bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di ranjang Yixing, bergerumul di bawah selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur. Joonmyeon bersikeras tidak ingin mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur karena dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, alhasil dia tidur dengan celana, kemeja dan dasi yang masih menempel.

Yixing yang tidak sabaran menunggu pergerakan dari sang pacar pun mencoba memancing, "Joonmyeon..."

Joonmyeon yang sudah tengkurap nyaman di sampingnya menggumam malas, "Hmmm?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, memainkan jari-jarinya karena gugup. Wajahnya mulai _blushing-blushing_ sendiri, "Kamu...nggak mau nanyain apa gitu sebelum aku tidur?"

"Nanyain?" Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya, kini menatap Yixing lurus-lurus, "Oh iya..."

 _ **Yesssssssss.**_

 _Mama mama, Yixing kawin ma—_

"Kamu udah pipis?"

Yixing berkedip.

"Apa—"

"Iya, udah pipis kan?" Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan pandangan serius dan ngejudge, "Takutnya kayak dulu dulu itu, waktu kamu lupa buang air sebelum tidur, kamu kan—"

Yixing membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, kali ini blushing dengan alasan yang berbeda, "Iya, iya. Tolong jangan diingetin lagi."

Joonmyeon menampilkan senyum _angel-smile_ yang menjadi _trade-mark-_ nya kemudian mengecup kening mulus Yixing dan menggumam,

" _Sweet dream, babe_."

Kemudian si boss muda itu membaringkan diri dan menyelimuti dirinya erat erat dengan selimut.

Yixing masih terdiam menatap langit langit kamarnya, setelah beberapa saat barulah dia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup mata.

'Ah sudahlah. Pasti dia akan melamarku besok pagi!' –batinnya optimis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yixing bangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia berendam lama, mengkeramasi rambutnya dengan sampo paling mahal, menghabiskan hampir satu botol penuh sabun paling wangi yang dimilikinya, mengoleskan macam macam lotion—dia ingin tampil _kece_ saat dilamar dan menggosok giginya dengan pasta gigi rasa _mint_ agar mulutnya terasa _fresh_ saat dicium Joonmyeon nanti.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Yixing buru-buru mengobrak-abrik almarinya. _Grusak-grusuk_ heboh memilih baju— Jonmyeon masih saja tertidur pulas diantara semua kebisingan itu.

 _Dasar kebo_.

.

Yixing akhirnya memilih mengenakan baju yang paling mahal yang pernah dibelikan Joonmyeon, celana paling mahal yang pernah dibelikan Joonmyeon, jam tangan paling mahal yang pernah dibelikan Joonmyeon, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir paling mahal yang pernah dibelikan Joonmyeon—

Intinya, semua barang mahal kepunyaan Yixing memang dibelikan Joonmyeon.

.

Puas dengan penampilannya hari ini, Yixing beranjak menuju dapur, bersiap membuatkan sarapan untuk si pujaan hati—agar Joonmyeon tidak hilang konsentrasi saat melamarnya nanti—dan memasakkan semua makanan kesukaan pria itu.

Setelah semua menu makanan telah tersusun apik di meja, Yixing keluar dapur dan berniat membangunkan sang _boss_ muda di kamar, namun terhenti. Karena si objek yang dimaksud justru sudah duduk nyaman di sofa tuang tamu, Spongebob di layar, kaki di silangkan, dan remot di tangan kanan.

"Loh? Sudah bangun?" Yixing mendekati pria itu. "Bukannya harusnya kau sudah mandi terus ganti baju?"

Joonmyeon mengalihkan konsentrasi dari Spongebob yang sedang _cross-dressing_ di layar, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kening si pemuda China berkerut parut, "Kita nggak mau pergi kemana gitu?"—ke restoran mewah. _Pantai. Resort_. _Atau tempat-tempat luxurious lainnya._

"Oh pergi ya?" Joonmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "...sebenarnya aku mau pulang. Mau ngurus kerjaan sebentar di rumah."

Yixing mendelik tak terima, "Loh kok pulang?"

 _Kalau Joonmyeon pulang, terus yang ngelamar siapaaaaaa?_

"Kenapa? Nggak rela ya aku pulang?" Joonmyeon _smirk_ lebar, "Aku emang ngangenin banget ya— **Ow**!"

Yixing meletakan remot yang baru saja digunakannya menepuk kening Joonmyeon di meja. Dua tangannya terlipat, muka bete. "Ya udah pulang sana,"

Sementara Joonmyeon bersiap-siap membereskan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di kamar, Yixing sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dia sudah kece begini, kenapa Joonmyeon tidak segera melamar? Apa dia nunggu malam tiba? Jangan-jangan cincinnya bukan buat dia? Jadi selama ini Joonmyeon punya simpenan? Atau Joonmyeon mau ngajak nikah siri anak perawan orang—

"Xing," suara lembut lelaki itu menginterupsinya, "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Yixing yang masih murung hanya menganggukan kepala lemah. Namun ia tetap mengikuti Joonmyeon sampai keluar rumah.

Yixing rasanya ingin menangis saja.

.

Semangat 69 bakal dilamarnya menguap sudah.

.

Dan Yixing mulai ngedrama,

.

 _Mungkin sebenarnya Joonmyeon memang tak ada niatan untuk menikahinya._

 _Mungkin cincin yang dibilang Baekhyun itu hanya ilusi belaka,_

 _Atau mungkin Joonmyeon dari awal memang nggak cinta—_

.

.

Tepat saat Joonmyeon keluar pagar dan akan menyalakan mobilnya, tiba-tiba lelaki itu berbalik.

Yixing sampai dibuat kaget.

.

Bola mata setenang air tertuju padanya, menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Yixing. Aku mau tanya..."

.

 _Dag. Dig. Dug. Duer._

Jangan-jangan ini momen yang sedari tadi ditunggunya...

.

Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang bebalik menatapnya.

Harap harap cemas.

.

"Yixing..."

Aku siap. Aku siap. Aku siap. Aku siap.

 _Aku siap jadi Nyonya Kim, Joonmyeon._

 _._

Yixing menggigit bibir, matanya merembes, sudah siap menangis terharu.

Sebentar lagi Joonmyeon pasti akan bertanya, _"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku? Menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dalam suka dan duka, menemaniku di hari-hari tua, mewarisi semua harta warisanku—"_

"Ini bulan apa ya?

'— _menjadi ibu dari anak-anak—'_

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

.

.

 _Kok—_

.

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, ini bulan apa," Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku lupa."

Yixing berkedip. Berkedip lagi hingga matanya berair.

Nah kan ngeselin.

Biasanya kan yang jatahnya lupa dia.

"Ini bulan eum... sebentar. Aku juga lupa." Yixing mengecek tanggal ponselnya, "Ah... ini bulan Mei"

"Mei ya?" Joonmyeon tampak berpikir,

.

Lama.

.

.

"Juni. Kita nikah."

.

.

 _What the—_

Yixing terdiam.

.

.

 ** _Krik. Krik. Krik._**

 ** _._**

Satu yang bisa diutarakannya—

.

"Hah?"

"Iya. Juni. Bulan depan. Kita nikah. Kawin. _Merit._ Menyusun bahtera rumah tangga, bikin anak, atau apalah itu."

Yixing menganga di tempat. Wajahnya pucat tak percaya,

.

 ** _Krik. Krik. Krik._**

 ** _._**

"Ini ceritanya kamu ngelamar aku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dan begitulah cara Kim Joonmyeon melamar sang pujaan hati.

Padahal Zhang Yixingsudah membayangkan sebuah lamaran yang romantis. Di sebuah restoran mewah, pantai atau resort mahal.

Dengan _candle light dinner_ atau cincin yang dimasukkan ke dalam sampanye, dan Kim Joonmyeon yang berlutut ganteng di depannya dan meminta dinikahi dengan kalimat _'will you marry me?_ ' kemudian menyerahkan kotak beludru berisi cincin berlian _limited edition._

Itu harapannya

Itu ekspektasi-nya.

Bukannya di depan pagar rumah. Dengan suara tukang susu yang sebagai background yang berteriak, " _susunya Mas, susunya_!". Tidak ada Kim Joonmyeon yang berlutut dalam tuxedo dan minta dinikahi—melainkan Kim Joonmyeon yang berpakaian dengan kemeja berantakan, celana kusut, dasi junjing, tampang bangun tidur, sudut bibir yang ileran—dan sebuah perintah untuk menikahi. _Perintah._

Amajing.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya dulu," Yixing bertanya setelah beberapa saat lamanya mereka terdiam di depan pagar rumah, "Memangnya kau yakin aku mau?"

"Ya iyalah. Jelas jelas kau bakal hidup bahagia. Pingin apa, tinggal bilang. Minta itu, udah di depan mata. Percaya deh, masa depanmu jelas terjamin kalau kau menikahiku." Joonmyeon berkata enteng, dia menatap Yixing lekat-lekat, "Cuman aku yang bisa menafkahimu lahir batin."

"Pede sekali." –namun diam-diam Yixing membenarkan dalam hati.

"Terus cincinnya mana?"

.

Dasarnya semua sama kalau punya cowok kaya raya.

.

Yixing itu matre.

.

"Tentu saja." Ia bersmirk ria, "cincin ini adalah salah satu cincin termahal yang pernah ada."

Joonmyeon menarik kotak beludru dari saku celananya, dan membukanya.

Yixing sudah berbinar mendengar kata 'paling mahal'. Diotaknya sudah terbayang berbagai jenis batuan mulia yang harganya selangit. _Jangan jangan ruby ya. Saphirre mungkin? Emerald? Berlian? atau mungkin—_

.

.

.

"...Batu akik?"

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap. Smirknya melebar. "Kata Chanyeol ini salah satu jenis cincin yang paling mahal dan paling kekinian. Kalau jenisnya yang ini sih batu bacan doko. Ini warnanya hijau kebiruan. Kalau jenis yang satunya lagi namanya palamea, warnanya agak biru gitu." Jelasnya semangat, "Batu bacan ini yang paling mahal dan paling diminati sama kolektor. Lihat kan? Impor dari Indonesia, langsung. Dijamin seratus persen ori. Kalau nggak percaya, coba senterin aja—"

.

Yixing bersumpah, Joonmyeon sudah mirip tukang sales batu akik beneran.

.

Sementara Yixing merasa matanya mulai berair.

Si _boss_ muda mencabut cincinnya dari kotak dan menyelipkannya ke jari manis Yixing.

.

Yixing sekarang tidak tahu dirinya harus menangis karena bahagia, atau menangis karena mendapat calon pengantin macam ini.

.

Dan Joonmyeon yang melihat Yixing meneteskan air mata hanya nyengir lebar, mengira Yixing pasti menangis karena terharu.

.

.

"Joonmyeon..."

"Ya, sayang?"

Joonmyeon sudah merentangkan tangan, siap dipeluk.

Namun Yixing hanya menatapnya.

.

"Aku tahu sih kamu bakal beli apapun yang mahal. Dan makasih kamu mau beliin aku cincin semahal ini. Tapi kau sadar tidak sih..."

.

Yixing menarik nafas panjang,

.

.

.

"MANA ADA ORANG NGELAMAR PAKAI CINCIN AKIK. KAU PIKIR AKU OM-OM PERUT BUNCIT. DASAR ASDFGHJKL. PULANG SANA."

.

.

Yixing menyerahkan batu akiknya lalu berjalan cepat dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

 **BRAK.**

.

Namun sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka lagi.

Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya pada Joonmyeon lalu-

.

 **BRAK.**

 **.**

Pintu di tutup lagi.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengerjap,

"Kok dia marah?"

.

Ia menatap batu akiknya, bertanya-tanya,

.

"Apa masih kurang mahal ya?"

.

.

.

.

 **Kesimpulan** : nggak semua yang mahal bisa bikin seneng pacar.

.

 **Amanat** : Makanya kalau kaya, pinter juga.

.

.

 **E-N-D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Demi apa, gaje sekali -_- ya pokoknya intinya ini kepikiran saat kemarin dateng ke pameran batu akik (ini nemenin om saya, suwer).**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo. belum sempet ngecek tadi. Kalau ada yang baca, semoga sudi meninggalkan review, wkwk XD makasih, cyin.**


End file.
